


Red Dead Redemption

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A western au, F/F, I've already got everything outlined so, Video Game AU, all human so no powers, gd monthly, listen its just a gay western, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: General Danvers Monthly: Video Game AUWith her family's freedom on the line, Astra must achieve redemption by hunting down her former gang partners. She meets Deputy Marshal Danvers and the two travel the Western frontier tracking and capturing Astra's old friends. Along the way, they fall stupidly in love.





	Red Dead Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute _slut_ for RDR. I got 100% completion TWICE. I have previously written John/Bonnie fanfics.
> 
> And now I get to throw General Danvers into one of my fav video games? I am blessed with the opportunity. It's gonna follow the game pretty closely for a while and then it won't.

_The year is 1911_

In bustling National City, three people exited the Bureau of Investigation Western Office. Two former army goons turned Federal Agents escorted the terrorist, General Inze, away from the building. They flanked her on either side as they walked down the sidewalk. A few civilians moved out of their way after taking one look at the grim expressions on the trios faces.

General Astra Inze was just given the ultimate assignment and she looked like a force to be reckoned with. The slow strolling pace of the Agents irritated her and she couldn’t help but slightly move ahead of them. One of the men tried to hold the outlaw by her arm to pull her back in step, but she harshly yanked out of his grasp.

“Don’t touch me, fool.”

The Federal Agent’s lip curled up. Astra shot him a warning look and he didn’t try anything again. Luckily, they were only one more block away from the looming train station. She regarded the stalled black train with distain.

Five years ago, she would’ve done anything in her power to stop the steam-powered monstrosity from moving. Her gang would’ve had dynamite on the tracks, ready to destroy the train engine and its threat of ‘manifest destiny.’

They stopped a couple feet from the stairs of one of the passenger cars.

“Remember General Lane wants them all. Dead or alive.”

Astra nodded stiffly. She knew her orders: she had to find all of her former cohorts _or else_. She hated that she had been reduced to completing Lane’s dirty work. But she would deliver the first of her old allies’ body to the local law enforcement and then move onto the next until one by one the members of the infamous Myriad gang were no more.

After climbing onto the train, she huffed as she took a seat in the middle of the mostly full train car. The wooden bench was uncomfortable and reminded her of when her parents made her go to church as a kid. She sat in the middle of her aisle, deterring anyone from plopping down next to her.

The train lurched forward a few minutes later. Civilized National City gave way to great plains. The tall prairie grass made her long for the return of the homestead she had built with her twin sister for Kara. They had been surrounded by the beautiful untamed plains…

Now she was suffering in silence watching the passing scenery, while people chatted noisily all around her. She was surrounded by narrow-minded bigots from the most privileged parts of the East Coast. She tried to block out their words as they casually justified the slaughter of the Native people in the name of _bringing civilization._ Rage bubbled up as they continued talking.

It seemed like she wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with the conversation topic. She heard someone a couple rows behind her heave out a sigh before they asked their aisle mate to move.

Then the younger woman in front of her, dressed in posh city clothes asked her religious companion “Do you think there are angels in this savage land?”

Angels…

The only angel that came to mind was her darling niece, Kara- the real light of her life.

That was when a gorgeous woman passed by. Her dark-hair was cut in a bob and she was dressed in casual attire instead of the aristocratic garb like the other passengers. Astra couldn’t help but watch as the woman settled into the first aisle of the row, only two benches up from herself. The woman glanced out of the window of the train, looking pensive but probably more bored than anything.

Perhaps there _were_ more angels out there.

After passing south of the mountains full of trees and snow, they were back in the countryside. Astra hadn’t been this far west in years- not since she retired from the gang to help Alura raise Kara after her sister’s husband died. They had been doing their best for the last five years and it had been hard, but she loved every moment she had spent with her family.

She had _finally_ been close to forgetting about the Myriad gang.

Then that damnable man, General Lane, had swept in and ruined their life. She had been given an ultimatum and she was going to rescue her family no matter what. They would be able to return to their homestead or move away to start over _again._

Another hour passed, but finally they pulled up in Midvale and she was amazed at how the tiny town had grown. She stepped down from the train, her boots loud against the old wood boards of the station. Midvale had yet to evolve past dirt roads, but she noticed a handful of new buildings as she walked through the town to the Marshal’s office. The Federal Agents in National City had assured her that a horse would be waiting for her at the local law enforcement’s building.

Astra eyed the saddled palomino that was hitched in front of the office. If it wasn’t for Lane’s threats to ensure regular updates and her full cooperation, she would’ve taken the animal and set off.

As it was, she opened the door to the building, which startled the country bumpkin assistant that was sleeping in one of the empty cells. The Marshal wasn’t even in...

“General Lane send you?”

She nodded, keeping her face carefully blank despite the mention of that _bastard’s_ name. By the stars, she wanted to murder everyone involved in Lane’s heinous attempt at policing the west. Her hand twitched towards the gun at her side.

“The Marshal ain’t here, but by your files, I don’t think you need no escort to Fort Rozz.”

“I’m familiar with the way there.” She gave the assistant a curt nod before she turned on her heels and went back to the horse. She climbed on the back of the animal, took the reign, and navigated out of Midvale.

Fort Rozz had been one of the best hideouts until the gang split ways. She supposed it made sense that Mike, the lazy fool, had just _stayed_ there. Mike had been more often a hindrance to the Myriad gang than anything. Granted he was young then, but he was just a sheep.

He wasn’t as crazy as his mother, Rhea. He wasn’t as power hungry as Noel. He _definitely_ wasn’t as smart as Indigo.

Tracking them down would take more work, but she had served with them long enough to predict their moves. She didn’t have the slightest interest in saving her former allies. She would do anything if it guaranteed Kara’s safety.

The Fort was finally in sight. The adobe stronghold looked just as rough as it had back when they used it as a hideout; the top of the tall wall was broken down and crumbled. Even the short perimeter wall by the road had fallen to ruins. Cacti and shrub bushes were overgrown between the perimeter and the Fort. Then there were only a couple standing wooden fence posts as she rode along the dirt path to the large gates of the Fort.

A lookout appeared from his post on top of the wall by the entrance. He aimed his rifle and shouted for Mike, while Astra glared at him unflinching. She slid off of the horse, drawing her pistol discretely.

“Mike Matthews!” She gave him a moment but he still didn’t appear. “Show yourself!”

Then he popped up from the top of the Fort. “General?” He laughed, disbelieving. “We thought you’d been caught.”

“I was. They have begun hunting us, Mike.”

He looked around frantic. “Did they send you?” He raised his weapon at her. He was much too trigger happy often killing innocents during their raids, but had the worst aim in the West.

Astra gave him a warning. “Don’t try to fight me.”

He scoffed. “So, they turned you into a bounty hunter, General.” He shook his head.

Astra lifted her pistol, but Mike was able to take the first shot.

She collapsed on her back, dust lifting around her, fire burning at her side. She put a hand there to extinguish the blinding pain. Her hand was instantly covered in blood-sticky and warm. She held her hand against the wound and barely registered Mike’s parting words.

“You shouldn’t’ve come back.” He said, turning away and leaving her there to die.

Astra blinked back the creeping blackness that threatened at the edge of her vision as she stared up at the sky. The sun was slowing descending. She had a perfect view of gray clouds shining with the light blending with pastel yellows and pinks.

The earth underneath her was softer than she anticipated and the position she had fallen into was _almost_ comfortable. And the open, beautiful, _inviting_ sky calmed her even more. Slowly her fatigued eyes closed.

She felt like her body would melt into the Earth, like Mother Nature would welcome her. It would be the circle of life; just like the Natives of the land had talked about.

Astra hoped Kara and Alura would be okay, if she was going to parish here in the middle of nowhere. Maybe the Marshal would find her corpse and Lane would release them…

Interrupting the constant chattering noises of the plains animals, she heard the sound of wings. Heavy eyelids lifted and she noticed a large vulture with black eyes settled on top of the ruined fence post- watching, waiting, hungry.

Astra tried to wave her hand, but it just weakly lifted from the ground. “Shoo.” The command escaped as a whisper.

Then just as she was about to succumb to the darkness again, she thought she heard the nagging voice of her sister. She couldn’t make out the words, couldn’t understand _what_ Alura was saying to her. But then there was the sound of Kara’s laugh.

She craned her neck to look towards their voices.

There… on the horizon. Right there.

Alura and Kara were waiting for her at the end of the dirt path leading away from the Fort.

Astra understood that they were her death vision, but the universe be damned if she wasn’t going to try to get to them. She dug her elbow into the Earth and dragged her body a small distance towards them. The strain on her side ached, pain flaring, but she needed to get to Kara and Alura…

She lifted her other hand from her side, it peeled back, blood dried and caked on her palm.

How long had she been out here?

It felt like an eternity.

Astra crawled her way to the end of the road. Stars above, she tried to get to them. She was _almost there_ when she felt another wave of exhaustion hit her. The two ghosts of her family stood there taunting her with how _close_ they were. She reached for the pair before she blacked out entirely.

* * *

Alex reached for the shotgun sitting on the wagon’s seat beside her. She would’ve felt _so_ much better about passing Fort Rozz at this time of night if she had some company. The gang that had taken over the Fort had been giving her and Henshaw far too many problems lately. However her ranch hand, Reynolds, hadn’t been able to travel with her today. He needed to protect the ranch from that _other_ stupid gang in the basin; they were practically surrounded.

In the dying light, she spotted a figure sprawled by the edge of the road surrounded by buzzards. The birds hadn’t started eating the corpse though. Maybe the person was still alive? Or too freshly dead?

Alex eyed the Fort warily, but she needed to check on the person. It was her duty as Deputy Marshal.

She slowed the horses to a stop and the vultures angrily waddled away. She hopped down and approached the figure, gun drawn, and-

 _Oh wow._ The lady was beautiful.

And she looked familiar…

_This lady was on the train coming back from National City!_

Alex had gone to some stupid mandatory deputy training now required by the government. It was downright uneventful and more paperwork than she ever wanted to complete again. Then she had sat through the long train ride back into Midvale. She wondered _how on Earth_ the woman had ended up out here at Fort Rozz.

_Only on her days off…_

The Deputy Marshal knelt down beside the woman, her back to the wagon, eyeing the Fort. Alex felt for a pulse at the woman’s neck. It was very faint, but it was there. The woman was lying in a pool of blood, it seemed to seep from a wound at her side. She carefully lifted the woman’s shirt to inspect the area. Pulling the dried, bloodied shirt from the wound caused the woman to let out a pained moan.

Alex swallowed and in the dusk light, checked the injury over as best she could. She flipped the woman onto her side and let out a sigh of relief. It was a clean through bullet hole. Alex’s mother, Midvale’s very own Doctor Danvers, would be able to patch the woman up.

She couldn’t exactly drag the half-dead woman all the way to the wagon though. Alex left her for a moment. The roads were deserted and the Fort was unusually quiet. She climbed up on the back of the wagon and moved a box of supplies, throwing her whole weight against it. She removed the tarp from over the supplies and settled it on the floor of the wagon. Once enough room was cleared, she walked back over to the woman.

Alex carefully maneuvered the lady into her arms; one arm going under her knees and the other supporting her back. Alex grunted with effort as she lifted her up and the dirt under her feet shifted, but she pulled the woman to her chest and quickly stumbled to the back of the wagon.

 _Here was the hard part_.

Alex heaved the woman up onto the back of the wagon. She tried to adjust her into a more comfortable position but she heard one of her horses whinny worriedly. She needed to get out of here, like now.

She rushed around to the front of the wagon and climbed up. She snapped the reigns and the horses hauled into a gallop. She navigated the dark roads, knowing the paths by heart.

The lonely Western night was creepy as birds cawed and coyotes howled. But luckily, she had enough light from the full and glowing, pristine white Moon in the sky.

An hour passed before she finally made it to the ranch.

Alex stopped the wagon by the small fence in front of her house; all the lights were out already. She quickly went to check on the woman and saw her labored breath and patted her leg gently.

“Hang on, pretty lady.”

She stormed into the dark house, letting the front door slam shut behind her, and stomped up the stairs.

“Mom!”

She was hit with a flashback of the last time she had done _this-_ this scrambling up the stairs. It was when she had to let her Mom know they’d taken Dad, they’d-

“Alexandra!” Her mom looked _furious_ as she exited her bedroom, tying up a robe around her white nightgown. “What in the world has gotten into you?”

Alex yanked at her arm. It was like she was 14 again, but she shook herself from _those_ memories. “I found a woman on the side of the road, she’s been shot.”

Eliza’s face hardened, immediately falling into her serious Doctor Danvers expression. “Take her to the guest cottage, sweetie, I’ll be there shortly. I need to get my supplies.”

Alex hurried back down the stairs, work boots clomping against the boards in a way that her mom could only ever complain as being _very much unlady-like_. She moved the wagon up to the cottage before hopping down and throwing open the door. She lit the bedside lantern with the matchbook in her pocket. The bed had a tarp over it and when she uncovered it, it was luckily already made.

Alex went back outside and carefully pulled the woman to the edge of the back of the wagon and cradled her in her arms again. The demanding work of the ranch made _this_ so much easier. She sidestepped into the room and placed the woman on the bed.

In the light of the lantern-

Goodness, she was way more beautiful. Underneath the layer of dirt and spots of blood, she was white as a sheet. Even though the stranger had one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel, she was still _easily_ the most gorgeous woman Alex had ever laid eyes on in her life.

She realized she had paused too long studying the woman’s face when Eliza interrupted her gawking, “What’s wrong with my patient? You said she was shot?”

“Yeah. Here at her side.” Alex fought a blush as she unbuttoned the woman’s shirt so her mother could tend to the wound. She tried to respect the woman’s privacy, quickly covering her chest.

Eliza settled on the bed beside the stranger and began to clean the area with alcohol.

Alex left to unload the supplies from the wagon into the barn. She let the horses into the corral to rest and gave them food and water.

By the time she returned, the woman was all bandaged up and Eliza was giving her medication. “I think she’ll be just fine.” Eliza said with a tired breath. “She’s lucky.”

Alex didn’t know how lucky someone that was _shot_ could really be. But with the crisis averted, the adrenaline wore off and she had to stifle a yawn. Sunrise would come _way_ too early tomorrow.

Eliza left the remaining roll of gauze for in the morning and grabbed the empty bottle of medicine. “I’ll have to make more tomorrow.” She put a hand on Alex’s arm, “Get some sleep.”

Alex looked at the beautiful stranger once more before she blew out the lantern and followed her mom back to the house.

* * *

_In the morning:_

Astra groaned as she came to. The sun was merciless to her sensitive eyes. She just wanted to _sleep_ , but a slight shift to get more comfortable sent a sharp stinging up her side. She groaned again, a hand going to inspect the site.

It all flooded back to her then.

She was shot by that imbecile Mike.

Astra opened her eyes and noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. It didn’t look like one of the cells at the Fort. Where was she?

The door opened suddenly and Astra hissed in a breath as she tried, and failed, to sit up.

“Easy, lady.” Said the cute woman from the train to Midvale.

The word _angel_ floated through Astra’s mind as the stranger leaned against the doorway with the sun’s light streaming in behind her, casting a glow around her. She drank the sight in.

The woman wore traditional rancherwear, her dark work pants were covered with dust. Her tan arms were crossed over her chest, by the stars, where a white corset peaked up from underneath her brown shirt. Astra’s gaze lingered for a second too long on the freckles on her chest. Then she looked up at the amused smile on the woman’s face; freckles dotted her cheeks and nose as well… Finally, she looked into muddy brown eyes.

“How are you feeling, miss?”

Astra couldn’t help but pull a face; she hadn’t been called a miss in years... Her sister was the only person she knew that referred to her with formalities anymore. “My name is Astra. Astra Inze. And what is your name?”

“Alex Danvers.”

To answer her question, “I feel…” She shook her head slowly, feeling foggy. She had moments ago, woken up to this almost literal angel so she was having an understandably hard time processing. She clenched her jaw to keep from making a noise as she managed to sit up. The wound was still tender, clearly.

“I feel like hell.” She finally settled on. Her sister would’ve smacked her upside the head for cussing in front of a lady, a lady she owed her life to no less-

“You look it too.”

Astra scowled at the teasing reply.

Alex’s smile fell slightly though as she asked, “What were you doing at Fort Rozz?”

“I suppose I’m a bounty hunter now.”

“Now?” Alex uncrossed her arms. “And you started with Mike Matthews. That was pretty stupid. He’s been a thorn in my side for years.”

Astra pulled her shoes on as she spoke, “I used to know him.” She didn’t notice Alex’s eyes narrow. “I didn’t think he would get a shot in. He wasn’t the brightest.”

“You two have that in common.”

Despite the provocation, Astra _liked_ the woman’s attitude.

Exhausted as she may be, she needed to get back to her mission- any kind of piddlefarting around was detrimental to Kara and Alura. She pushed up from the bed, careful of her side, but she suffered a head rush as she stood on unsteady feet. _But she wasn’t going to be very useful to her family if she couldn’t even stand right._ Alex was there with a careful touch on her elbow to stop her swaying.

“The doctor _just_ patched you up, you nearly died. You should rest.”

“Thank you for your assistance.” Astra touched the bloodied gauze. “Where am I?”

“Just outside of Midvale.” Alex ran a hand through her hair and leaned more out of the cottage than inside. She waved a shooing hand at someone and turned back to Astra, who was still swaying in place. “I mean it, lay back down.”

“I’ve rested enough.” She said, bordering on petulant.

Astra tried to wave her off, but Alex asked “What will you do now?”

“Hunt that imbecile down.” She took a step forward and almost fell over. Swallowing her pride, she sat on the edge of the bed again. “Perhaps when I have healed completely though.”

Alex shook her head. “Told you.”

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Astra shot out. She immediately felt guilty for her seemingly ungrateful attitude.

Alex scoffed. “Well if you need anything, come find me.” She stepped back to the doorway when a man yelled her name again.

But before Alex could close the door behind her, Astra sighed. “Thank you, Miss Danvers,”

_Slam._

Astra laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. The vision of Kara and Alura out in the desert danced behind her eyelids… She had been so close to death until Alex had rescued her.

Astra faded back to sleep.

* * *

Alex helped Reynolds herd the cattle out to the nearby pasture. Her thoughts kept straying to the woman pass out in the spare cottage… Her name, Astra, sounded _too_ familiar.

She returned to the ranch and went to the stockade to look through some of the jail records. No sign of Inze in there… but… Something was bugging her about the stranger’s name.

She went to the telegraph office in the train station to use the newly installed phone to talk to Henshaw.

Even though he hated phones, he answered with a gruff “Marshal Henshaw.”

“Deputy Marshal Danvers.” She returned. “Got anything on an Astra Inze?”

She was surprised when she didn’t hear the sound of rustling files. Instead he asked, “What happened?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Uh, sorta saved her life last night. What’s going on?”

“She was the leader of the Myriad gang. Lane sent her over yesterday and I didn’t get to brief you on the situation.”

“Wait, General Astra?” Before that gang had split up, they had apparently been absolute _terrors_. It was before her time as Deputy Marshal but she remembered hearing horror stories about the Myriad gang.

Her boss sighed. “Yes. She’s on our side for now.” He paused for a moment then advised, “Take necessary precautions. Stay safe.”

“Always.”

* * *

When Astra awoke, her stomach rumbled, and she decidedly ignored it. Besides the hunger, she felt a lot better. Sitting up still _hurt_ , but she didn’t feel as drained as she had this morning.

The door squeaked open when she exited the cottage. It looked like she had slept until the afternoon.

Where had Alex said this place was?

A group of workers were chatting around a fireplace a couple yards away. She asked one of the ranch hands where she could find Alex Danvers.

 _Alex Danvers. Of the Danvers Ranch…_ The impressive homestead was an hour outside of Midvale to the West and just on the outskirts of the marshes to the East.

He told her that Alex had gone inside for lunch, that her house was just past the General Store. So she walked the dirt road, each step pulling at her side. She followed the waist-height fence along the path and felt winded by the time she came up to the large, two-story house.

Alex stood on the front porch, leaning back against the railing. Astra had just walked through the archway when the woman turned and smiled at her. “I was just about to check to make sure you were alive.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Astra joined her on the porch, fighting the urge to press a hand to her bandages. She hadn’t been shot in so long, she forgot how _tough_ recovering from it was.

“Sure.”

The General surveyed the view of the ranch from the porch, anything to keep from staring at the woman beside her. Still, she could feel the rancher’s eyes on her.

“Can I show you around the land?”

Astra looked over and she felt her heart skip a beat. She wouldn’t mind spending more time with this woman _at all_. She nodded and Alex flashed her a smile. _By the stars…_

Alex led her away from the house and across the road to where two horses were hitched up outside of the… Patrol Office?

“Your ranch not only has a General Store, but a stockade as well?”

Alex grinned. “And if you want your very own cell, General, all you gotta do is ask me nicely.”

Astra deflated. So she knew about… _that_. At least her infamy didn’t scare the other woman. “I appreciate the bed you gave me.”

The rancher hopped up onto the golden pearl colored horse, which left Astra saddling the jet-black horse. They rode slowly along the main road of the ranch, which Astra was very thankful for as each bounce jarred painfully.

They passed the General Store, the barn, chicken coops, and then Alex finally pointed to the large corral. “That’s for the horses.”

Astra saw one stallion rush at the fence but didn’t hop over, she asked, “Do you break your own horses as well?”

Alex nodded and Astra was impressed- until the other woman took a dig.

“Don’t suppose you’ve ever broken your own horse. You probably just steal ‘em when you need ‘em, right?”

Astra hated the judgmental tone. While it was true her morals were _questionable at best_ during her time with the Myriad gang, she had changed her ways for Kara. She would defend her past choices if she must, but she wanted to be in Alex’s good graces.

At her frown, Alex said, “Don’t look at me like that. I know your kind.”

“Oh, and what _kind_ is that?” Astra bit back.

“Outlaws.”

“It was a long time ago.” Astra insisted.

“A bounty hunter is still an outlaw in a vigilante sorta way.” Alex urged her horse faster and Astra’s horse matched its pace.

The bounces from the gallop almost knocked the wind out of her. Still, Astra was amazed at the size of the ranch. They had their own small train station and water tower too.

As they followed the train tracks around the homestead, Astra had to almost yell her question to be heard. “And you manage the ranch by yourself?”

“I stay busy.” Alex snorted. “I could never become a lady of leisure. I like the work, even if it’s tough. My dad built this ranch when I was young. I helped him out and he showed me everything I know.”

“I imagine he is quite proud.”

When Alex looked up at the sky for a moment, Astra knew something had happened to him. “I hope so. He had _just_ finished building the barn the day he… the day he disappeared.”

They circled around the large barn and were back by the jail. Alex hitched her horse and watched Astra all but fall off her own mount. “You look exhausted.”

The bullet had done a lot of damage, but she refused to look weak. “I am fine.”

“So I can’t tempt you to join me for a cold drink?”

Astra brightened, more than happy to spend time with the attractive woman. “Actually, that would be pleasant.”

“I can show you around the house too, then you can sit for a bit.”

They didn’t get far into the tour of the house before Astra found the kitchen. Alex, naïve to the woman’s appetite, told her to help herself to the food. While the rancher woman sat at the kitchen table, casually sipping her drink, Astra was on her fifth helping of dinner.

After nearly finishing the stew meant to last a couple days, they went to sit in the living room. Astra settled on the couch beside Alex, feeling peaceful. The comfortable cushions set her even more at ease and she let her eyes fall shut _just for a moment_ , when Alex went to prepare a pot of tea.

But by the time the rancher returned, Astra was out cold.

Alex shook her head and teased. “So fearsome…”

* * *

_Hours later_

Astra was stretched out along the couch like a lazy cat. She stirred and noted how night had fallen. Alex was nowhere to be seen. She frowned, slowly sitting up. She exited the living room and was about to explore the house when Alex descended the stairs.

“Oh, Astra. About time you got up.”

Astra was fond of her gentle teasing. “I sleep much better around you.” She smiled at the woman’s blush, but then her gaze fell to the sabre strapped to Alex’s thigh and the rifle slung over her back. “Where are you going?”

“Patrolling the land.” Alex answered. “The ranch sure is beautiful this time of night. Feel like coming?”

Oh, Astra’s mind went _filthy_ places with that and she said “Yes,” all the same. A coat was thrown in her direction. She shrugged it on and then she paused in the doorway. “Where is my gun?”

Alex took _Astra’s_ pistol from her holster. “Here.”

 _Exactly how many weapons did this woman have strapped to her person?_ Astra grinned. She felt even more drawn to her.

Alex brushed past her, fighting her own smile, and they exited the house.

The ranch _was_ beautiful; the stars were shining bright in the clear sky. The universe twinkled above them. It reminded Astra of nights in the yard teaching young Kara the stories of the constellations…

They patrolled on foot with Gertrude, a large brown dog, leading the way. As the pair walked, their hands would brush innocently between them.

_Astra was ready to impress Alex._

At the first sniff of trouble, Gertrude took off and the two chased after her. Astra helped protect the garden from greedy rabbits and then they defended the chicken coop from thieving coyotes.

“Nice shot!”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Alexandra.”

Astra’s accuracy was legendary, but she was delighted in all of Alex’s hits. Their competitive nature made the circuit around the ranch _fun_. The outlaw pouted when they stopped in front of her temporary cottage. She gave Gertrude a gentle pat on the head before regarding the rancher, who stood shyly by the slender column of the cottage porch.

“I don’t know what business you have becoming a bounty hunter,” Alex began, eyes curious. “But I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Astra didn’t want to risk the woman’s life but how could she say no if Alex offered? “I appreciate you.” She stepped forward and reached up to gently stroke Alex’s cheek. She was thrilled to hear the woman’s breath hitch. “Until tomorrow.” Astra promised as they parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Mike = Mon-El  
> Noel = Non
> 
> I'm gonna try to update every week~


End file.
